The invention relates to a method of handling (cigarette) packs, in particular during the production of bundle packs for pack groups which are formed by virtue of being separated off from a continuous line of packs comprising (cigarette) packs positioned in close proximity to one another. The invention also relates to an apparatus for implementing the method.
Bundle packs comprise a pack group which is usually to be enclosed by an outer wrapper. In the case of cigarette bundle packs, the pack group comprises, for example, ten cigarette packs which are located in two rows one above the other. The pack group is formed in that a continuous line of packs comprising closely abutting (cigarette) packs is fed and the pack group is separated off by virtue of being pushed off transversely. This pack group is then fed to a packaging station in order to be packaged in the outer wrapper.
The increasing output capacity of packaging machines, in particular of cigarette packers, requires measures for higher outputs of a bundle pack packer and/or further conveying and handling subassemblies which follow a packaging machine and are intended for the packs, without said packs being exposed to undesired mechanical loading.
The object of the invention is to propose measures for handling (cigarette) packs following the packaging machine, namely in particular during the production of bundle packs, which allow a higher output, that is to say a higher operating speed, in particular mechanical loading of the packs being avoided in the process.
In order to achieve this object, the method according to the invention is characterized in that the pack group is separated off from the following line of packs by relative movement so that a distance is formed between the pack group, on the one hand, and the line of packs, on the other hand, and in that the pack group is then conveyed away, in particular pushed off in the transverse direction.
The invention is based on the finding that it is problematic to push pack groups transversely from a fed line of packs comprising closely arranged packs. By virtue of the relevant movement, the pack group is first of all freed and then pushed off.
According to a further feature of the invention, the line of packs is moved back counter to the conveying direction, to be precise a larger distance from the pack group being formed in the process. The larger distance means that the line of packs can be accelerated in the direction of the pushing-off position even when a transversely acting pushing-off means is still executing the return movement. The output of the apparatus is thus increased without the packs being adversely affected.
Another, particular area to be dealt with is the sealing of cigarette packs, in particular of a sealable-film outer wrapper of the same. The pushing-off station of the pack groups has arranged upstream of it a sealing station or a sealing subassembly. In the region of the latter, the packs are transported individually or in pairs, located one above the other, by a pocket conveyor which receives in each case an individual cigarette pack or two cigarette packs located one above the other. Lateral sealing elements are of specific design and are provided for sealing sideways-directed end and base surfaces.
Further features of the invention deal with the configuration and operation of conveying elements for (pairs) of (cigarette) packs, of the line of packs and of the sealing subassembly.